familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Alexander Morrow (1916-2006)
}} John Alexander MORROW Born 25 Dec. 1916. Named after paternal and maternal grandfathers. Lived in Brockville, Chicago, Ottawa, before returning to Toronto in 1926. At Trinity College Honors English, History, Moderns course, started chalk-talks to overcome effects of vocal chord destroyed when politician in Brockville, kissing babies, dropped him on the floor. Summer of 1936 - temporary vacation work in Statistical Department of the Canada Life Assurance Company. Offered full-time position as artist and writer at company - took it and did not return to Trinity College for financial reasons because professor father, E.L. MORROW, embarked on a new career because of jealousy of some inept academics. Created historical series of advertisements in first few months, attained experience in several divisions before becoming Director of Communications including public relations, editorial, art, audio-visual, sales promotion, conferences and advertising. Along the way, edited a magazine for the industry, chaired industry committees, publication for "Man and His Health'' building at "Expo 67." Studied art with "group of seven" and other artists; public relations, direct mail and marketing at U. of T. Helped found Public Relations Society in Toronto; drew cartoons and illustrations for Canadian and American governments, Saturday Night and magazines in Canada and for advertising agencies. Exhibitions (one with 3, another with 13 cartoons with "New Yorker" and other American cartoonists opened by Mayor La Guardia in New York). Cartoon for President Roosevelt presented to him by Canadian ambassador. Stand-up talk shows and caricatures/portraits for armed services at bases and hospitals. Chairman of Finance (volunteer) and a founding director of Ontario Craft Council. Chairman of Finance (volunteer) and chairman of Executive-Director of search committee of Visual Arts Ontario. (both associations about 8 years service to each~. Past President The Arts and Letters Club of Toronto 1978-1980. Art Critic there since 1965. President of Dicimus Club twice in 1950s - and economic and arts discussion group meeting at Hart House from 1930s, except war years, until 1960s - now annual reunions of members, some of whom are company presidents - all graduates mainly in Commerce/Finance. December 31, 1981 retired from Canada Life. August 31, 1972 John married Aileen Tyrrell RICHARDSON. When in her teens Tyrrell sang in Rockefeller Centre, New York, and on tour with Rudy Vallee and his famed orchestra. On tour also with his orchestra she was asked by Edgar Bergen, at the St. Paul's Winter Carnival, if she would be the singer starring in his upcoming Chase and Sanborne Hour in Hollywood. She declined because she was returning to Toronto to concentrate on Visual Art. Bergen then selected Dorothy Lamour. Educated at Moulton College and The Ontario College of Art, she is the daughter of Dr. Edwin Kendall RICHARDSON. John MORROW first became aware of her art when Harry Hindmarsh, at Joe Atkinson's home, exclaimed "Look at this fine work by a young artist freelance, Aileen Tyrrell Richardson! We're going to use her work from now on!" Tyrrell became the leading painter of illustrations in Canada, appearing in all national magazines, editorially and in advertising. Nominated by Harold Town and Jack Bush, she was the first woman to be an Associate of the Art Directors Club. The subject of the first full colour painting to be done for Chatelaine Magazine is now Lady Thomson. She won several international awards. Tyrrell painted illustrations for one hundred books for leading publishers such as Rinehart and Winston, McMillans etc. and became the first lady member of the Arts and Letters Club of Toronto. A past president of the Toronto Heliconian Club, she is in charge of fund-raising and on program committee for the University Women's Club of Toronto. After she married John MORROW they discovered that their mothers (Norma JOHNSTON, an award winning gold medalist concert pianist) (Janet MORROW, soloist) had performed at Conservatory and other concerts appearing on same program. John A. Morrow, 77 Clarendon Avenue, #201, Toronto, Ontario M4V IJ2� Above text is by John A. Morrow Trimble (1990.